


Original Character Files

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Basically I've decided to do these 'files' of my characters so you can have a better understanding of who they are.





	1. Alice Evelynn

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters are my own and have no resemblance to any real person. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's bio... baso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed it because... well I don't know.:)

Full Name: Alice Miracle Evelynn  
Codename: Miss E/Dracoria  
POB: England  
DOB: 11th October 1865

Hair: Wavy and curly black hair   
Eyes: Green   
Complexion: Pale white

Parents: Charles Evelynn  
Seraphina Evelynn  
Sibling(s): Crystal Evelynn (half sister)  
Adam Evelynn (twin)  
Jacklyn Evelynn (younger)  
Spouse: William Holmes  
Children: Stephen Evelynn  
Benedict Evelynn  
Melody Holmes

Powers: Ability to control time, ability to change her form into a dragon, immense healing abilities, retractable claws 

Other information:  
Leader of Task Force FemF8tle.  
When angry do not approach.  
Highly dangerous.  
Ex-Hitman often hired and controlled by Aston Golde.  
Trained in Kung Fu and expert swordsman and gunman.  
Full extent of her powers is unknown.  
Approach with extreme caution... and at own risk.


	2. Emeli Rose

Full Name: Emeli Selena Rose  
Code Name: The Tainted Rose

POB: America  
DOB: 12th September 1972

Hair: Red and Black   
Eyes: Red and Green   
Complexion: Black

Parents: Dr Trevor Rose  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Spouse(s): Chloe Grace  
Jade Greenemore 

Powers: Able to control vegetation and is immune to every single toxin and poison in the world. Her tears can heal minor injuries. 

Other Information:  
She was the result of one of her father's experiments gone wrong. Emeli is one of the younger members of the Task Force FemF8tle.Emeli killed the man who was responsible for her father's death... by strangling them with her vines which decapitated them. Along with murder, she has criminal records for trespassing and theft. Due to her Uniqueness she is unable to have children hence why she creates her plants and treats them as her children.


	3. Chloe Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we look at Chloe Grace

Full Name: Chloe Bête Grace  
Code Name: Half-Skin

POB: Massachusetts, USA  
DOB: 6th January, 1986

Hair: Left side none, right side white   
Eyes: White   
Complexion: Right side white

Parents: Aston Golde  
Harleen Grace (DECEASED)  
David Grace (DESEASED STEPFATHER)  
Sibling(s): Vintage Mount (Half sister)  
Spouse(s): Jade Greenemore  
Emeli Rose 

 

Powers: No Pain, spits acid, heightened senses 

Other Information:  
Left side of her body is severly burnt leaving no skin and sight to organs and bones due to an acid burn to her mother's abdomen whilst pregnant.  
Eating brains can strengthen her.  
She is in a relationship with 2 other patients and is a younger member of FemF8tle.  
She is an excellent tracker because she can read the different tracks as she has excellent hearing and sense of smell.


	4. Francesca Meretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Frankie Meretti

Full Name: Francesca Marrianne Meretti  
Codename: Blood Raven  
POB: Venice, Italy  
DOB: 14th February 1972

Hair: Straight with loose curls near the tips, blood red   
Eyes: Blue-Green   
Complexion: Pale White

Parent(s): Alessandro Meretti  
(UNKNOWN MOTHER)  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Spouse: Isaac Anders  
Children: Damian Anders

Powers: Vampire-like Abilities 

Other Information:  
Frankie is the daughter of an Italian mob boss.  
She is Alice's second in command and best friend.  
She is Alice's children's godmother.  
Frankie has to wear a special kind of sunglasses on a sunny day because the sunlight can really damage her eyes due to her Uniqueness.  
Frankie is a master with a sniper rifle and often sides with Chloe on missions with Task Force FemF8tle.


	5. Angelica Dawnshade

Full Name: Angelica Hexe Dawnshade  
Codename: The Witch  
POB: Germany  
DOB: 31st October, 1875

Hair: Straight, waist-length, dark purple  
Eyes: Purple   
Complexion: Tanned

Parent(s): Marigold Dawnshade (DESCEASED)  
(UNKNOWN FATHER)  
Sibling(s): Angelique Dawnshade (DESCEASED)  
Spouse(s): Hectoria Harmona  
Children: Destiny Harmona-Dawnshade  
Purity Harmona-Dawnshade 

Powers: Telekinesis and Telepathy

Other Information:  
Her middle name means 'witch' in German.  
She has a reptilian form which can camouflage.  
She can decipher ancient ruins and when there is a full moon she can communicate with the dead.  
With Task Force FemF8tle she is one of the more mysterious Uniques.


	6. Hectoria Harmona

Full Name: Hectoria Oceania Harmona  
Codename: Whirlpool  
POB: Caribbean Island  
DOB: 19th May, 1889 

Hair: shoulder-length, light ginger  
Eyes: Blue   
Complexion: Freckled White

Parents: UNKNOWN  
Sibling(s): UNKNOWN  
Spouse: Angelica Dawnshade  
Children: Destiny Harmona-Dawnshade  
Purity Harmona-Dawnshade 

Powers: Ability to control the element of water

Other Information:  
She has ancestors who were infamous pirates.  
She owned a ship called the Emerald Eye which is the name of the bar Task Force FemF8tle and Adam Evelynn often go in.  
She uses knives more than guns.  
She can breathe underwater and is able to let others with special bubbles she creates underwater.


	7. Angel Drake

Full Name: Angel Ivy Drake  
Codename: Wings  
POB: Wales  
DOB: UNKNOWN

Hair: Straight blonde   
Eyes: Baby blue   
Complexion: White

Parents: Amelia Drake  
Zachary Drake (Father) (Deceased)

Siblings: William Holmes (Half-Brother)

Spouse: N/A  
Children: N/A

Powers: Flight and Invisibility and she has the ability to control the elemental of wind and air.

Other Information: 

Angel was worshipped as a goddess in a secluded, secret temple ran by mysterious pixie creatures due to her wings.  
She is asexual.  
She prefers to use knives instead of guns.  
She has only ever killed one person, her abusive father.


	8. Jade Greenemore

Full Name: Jade Stella Greenemore  
Codename: Crystalizer  
POB: Louisiana, USA  
DOB: 18th August 1994 

Hair: Dreadlocked dark brown   
Eyes: Pale blue   
Complexion: Black

Parents: Stella Greenemore  
Eric Greenemore  
Sibling(s): Darren Greenemore  
Spouse(s): Chloe Grace  
Emeli Rose  
Children: N/A

Powers: Able to change into a bulletproof and heatproof diamond form, track crystal sources 

Other Information:  
Became part of a crime related gang at an early age.  
Her powers became apparent after she ate a diamond at her parents' jewellers.  
Whilst in diamond form she can heal herself and others  
She is one of the weapon manufacturers for Task Force FemF8tle.


	9. Eve Adams

Full Name: Eve Skylar Adams   
Codename: Evie (formerly), Queen Time (formerly), Mysteria (currently)  
POB: London, England   
DOB: UNKNOWN 

Hair: Short, shaven black   
Eyes: Dark Blue   
Complexion: Pale White

Parents: UNKNOWN   
Sibling(s): UNKNOWN   
Spouse: N/A  
Children: N/A 

 

Powers: Able to become host of other people, able to transfer others' powers to herself without hurting them (unless otherwise) 

 

Other Information:   
Struggles to trust others  
A human weapon manufactured at the Golde Laboratories   
Ex-Member of Task Force FemF8tle   
Freelance Mercenary  
Genius   
Anger issues   
Red Noble's personal bodyguard.


	10. William Holmes

Full Name: William Benjamin Holmes   
Codename: Silver Shadow (formerly), Invision (currently)  
POB: Glasgow, Scotland   
DOB: 6th January, 1864

Hair: Wavy black   
Eyes: Left purple, Right light blue   
Complexion: Pale White 

Powers: Invisibility and able to walk through walls 

Parents: Amelia Drake (Mother)   
Samuel Holmes (father)   
Siblings: Angel Drake (Half-sister)  
Spouse: Alice Evelynn   
Children: Stephen Evelynn (stepson)  
Benedict Evelynn (stepson)   
Melody Holmes 

Other Information: 

He is married to Alice Evelynn (married when she was 24 and he was 25) and they have a daughter together.   
He is part of a secret squadron which is the back up for FemF8tle if they are busy.   
He is involved with the skill of stealth and has stopped assassinations, without credit.   
Will is the stepfather of Alice's twin sons.


	11. Isaac Anders

Full Name: Isaac Ivan Anders   
Codename: Shifter   
POB: Westminster, England   
DOB: 19th September, 1970 

Hair: Light Brown, wavy   
Eyes: Hazel   
Complexion: Tanned 

Powers: Able to shift in different genders, x-ray vision 

Parents: Natasha Anders  
Josef Anders   
Siblings: Aiden Anders   
Daisie Anders   
Spouse: Francesca Meretti   
Children: Damian Anders 

Other Information:   
Secret Spy   
Prefers to talk his way out of things than to fight.   
Best friends with Adam Evelynn   
In partnership at the Emerald Eye   
Bisexual


	12. Darius Blackthorn

Full Name: Darius Neil Blackthorn   
Codename: Android   
POB: New York, USA   
DOB: 30th March, 1980

Hair: Dreadlocked Black in a ponytail   
Eyes: Dark brown   
Complexion: Black

Powers: ----------

 

Parents: UNKNOWN   
Siblings: Jasmine Blackthorn   
Spouse: N/A  
Children: Holly Blackthorn (adopted)

Other Information:   
Darius is an expert hacker and was a hitman. However, he now works and is a patient at the institute. He isn't unique but still has Unique blood so when Dr. Noble found him battered in an alley and took him in. He was brought back to health and Darius in now repaying his debt.   
He is good friends with Emeli Rose and Jade Greenemore but is allies to FemF8tle, Adam Evelynn and Isaac Anders. He also helps with the arsenal and trains new recruits how to handle themselves in the heat of battle.


	13. Memory Davis

Full Name: Memory Andrea Davis   
Codename: Dream Catcher  
POB: Missouri, USA   
DOB: 7th November, 1998

Hair: Blonde with pale blue and pale pink streaks   
Eyes: Blue-Green   
Complexion: Freckled white 

Powers: Project dreams or nightmares, put people to sleep 

Parents: Jane Davis (MOTHER - DECEASED)   
Kyle Davis (FATHER - DECEASED)   
Siblings: Pearlie Davis   
Jewel Davis   
Spouse: Hestia Powers  
Children: N/A 

Other Information: 

Found abandoned by FemF8tle in her parents' barn with her baby sisters, Pearlie and Jewel. Alice Evelynn brought them back to the institution where they were examined by Dr Noble. Turns out that Memory was Unique however they kept all of them there.   
Memory became fast friends with Angel Drake and they have discovered that they could combine their powers together.   
Jewel, a few years later, becomes missing and Memory is determined to find out where she has gone... no matter what it takes.


	14. Hestia Powers

Full Name: Hestia Lucia Powers   
Codename: Freya   
POB: Hawaii, USA   
DOB: 9th July,1997 

Hair: Black, red, orange, yellow fading in from the centre of her scalp in that order  
Eyes: Pale green   
Complexion: Tanned Olive 

Powers: Heat/Fire

Parents: Sapphire Powers   
UNKNOWN FATHER   
Siblings: Xiang-Liu Powers   
Spouse: Memory Davis   
Children: N/A 

Other Information:   
Hestia is born of fire hence why she has fire abilities, but that doesn't mean she can control them. She is in solitary confinement for her own safety and for others. She is having training from Eve Adams, Alice Evelynn and Darius Blackthorn.   
Doesn't work well with others.   
She is prone to get angry however her cell has fireproof walls, ceiling and floor so the fire is contained. Furthermore she has no problem touching fire but she doesn't cope to well with ice.   
Her dreams predict the future.


	15. Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn Wilson-Jackson

Full Name(s): Winter Snow Wilson-Jackson  
Spring Daisy Wilson-Jackson  
Summer Ariel Wilson-Jackson  
Autumn Haley Wilson-Jackson   
Codename(s): ----------  
POB: Birmingham, England   
DOB: 28th February, 2010

Hair: Winter - White   
Spring - Blonde   
Summer - Light Brown   
Autumn - Dark Brown   
Eyes: Blue   
Complexion: White 

Powers: Able to join as one to make the ultimate elemental Unique, can control weather linking to their season. 

Parents: Astrid Wilson   
Jorge Jackson  
Siblings: Each other, being quadruplets

Other Information:   
These rambunctious lot are the youngest patients in the institute but do not be fooled by the cuteness... they are also quite the pranksters.   
They were brought to the institute by their loving parents after they destroyed their home but the parents weren't annoyed, being ex-patients themselves. Dr Noble cared for them and asked Alice Evelynn to watch over them while they were there.   
Winter has 'fractured memories' due to an experiment with Willow Amber and Aston Golde


End file.
